playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Kei Takanashi
Kei Takanashi is the lead protagonist of MIND≒0 and is one of BMHKain's playable DLC character in PlayStation All-Stars: Fanfiction Royale. His in-game rival is Seth. Biography "W-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Kei is a Highschool Sophomore forced into a series of unfortunate events after finding out the M.I.N.D. drug causes those who take it to go out of control unless in check. Thankfully, after meeting the Undertaker, after several ideas on what to choose eventually chose a Death Scythe, Kei survives, and fights with his friends, which force them in cases regarding their very abilities... THE LEGACY OF KEI TAKANASHI *MIND≒0 (2014) Arcade Opening As Takanashi, and the gang were about to get to another Case, Takanashi paused, thinking there could be others out there that can perceive MINDs; violent, otherworldly beings no ordinary civilian can perceive. This causes seriousness between the three, and Takanashi then stated he wasn't looking for any ordinary being. Chikage, then found out that Takanashi was referring to worlds beyond the Inner, & Outer Realms, and that he was more than sure he could find someone who perceives them in some way or another. His allies, then gave him the benefit of the doubt, and Takanashi went on his personal mission to prove his hypothesis... "Sana Chikage: Kei! Where the heck are you going?! Don't you realize we have to get to Ogata? You know we have to handle a case!" "Leo Asahina: Yeah! We can't do this without you, we'll get CREAMED!" "Kei Takanashi: You got backup. They'll help you, perhaps." "Leo: You're the leader of our group, though. Without you, the enemy will clean our-" "Sana: We get it, Leo, you idiot! Takanashi." "Kei: Besides forcing me into this case, what is it..?" "Sana: ...! We understand your laziness, but where are you going in such a short notice?" "Kei: I'm on a personal mission to see if anyone outside these areas can perceive our MINDS-" "Leo: Are you a BIGGER idiot than me?! That says a shitload!" "Sana: We already decided MINDs can only normally be seen by Minders like us; How the HELL can a simple civilian see such criminalized beings?!" "Kei: I'm not looking for just anyone." "Sana: Wha...? W-What do you mean, Takanashi?" "Kei: Chikage, look, I understand this case is important; but I'm just looking for other Minders outside of this area. And I don't mean this Country." "Leo: Who-ha-oh! Dude! You're mad!" "Sana: I don't think he's insane, Asahina. I think he means it. I think he means the worlds outside the ones we know! Are you sure about this?" "Kei: I've never been more sure in my life. Tell the authorities, I can't make it. I have one last job of my own to do: Find other worlds, and see if they can perceive my MIND." "Sana: Um... Okay... (Sigh... there's no stopping him is there?)" Rival Name: Seth Reason: As Takanashi was focusing his training on who's left on his list of those who can see MINDs (By this point, his hypothesis has starting to take a turn for the incorrect.), a shady figure by the name of Seth who despite being fast enough, was caught surprisingly by Takanashi, who noticed Seth's twin knives, asking why such a young boy like him would wield something dangerous. Seth then explained they are Indulgences, which confused Takanashi, trying to find out how sweet treats could be used as a weapon. Serious about this, Seth pointed one half of his Eliminator (Which is just one of two knives.), at Takanashi's neck, he could never perceive a Void even if he tried. Takanashi, more confused than before, stated how can the Fifth Element be difficult to perceive? Calm, but angry at such insolence attempted to kill Takanashi, until he perceived something else; Takanashi's MIND. The presence of such things was so strong it induced fear into Seth. He could handle Voids no problem, but this is much different. Seth then told Takanashi to expose what kind of violent presence is in the battle field. Takanashi assured him that it is something from the Outer Realm, wishing to fight Seth, alongside Takanashi. As the battle began, Takanashi confirmed that Seth is a Minder as well, and wanted to test his strength as an In-Birth... Connection: While the Persona franchise, & MIND≒0 have many similarities, the latter also has similarities of their own to Under Night IN-BIRTH. For instance, both games include Beings that can't normally Perceive/See (Voids for the Under Night series, and MINDs for MIND≒0.). In addition, these creatures are considered VERY violent in nature, though Kei "Chaos" Asuma can control one, using a codex called "Chaos Code", while most Minders can use MINDS in tangent with the Respective Minder. Ironically, Takanashi, and Asuma have the same first name, and Seth might know the latter in some way. Kei Takanashi, and Gordeau have the same weapon type: a Death Scythe. Finally, in the USA, both games were localized for USA release by AKSYS Games. Ending A battle torn Kei Takanashi caught up with his friends, getting ready for another day at school, when Leo Asahina noticed his torn clothes, and Kei mentioned he thought he wasn't going to survive at first. Sana Chikage asked if there is anyone with the same power to perceive MINDs. Kei mentioned a young boy (Obviously referring to his rival: Seth.), but said nothing else for the sake of Shizuku. But Kei also mentioned that there are worlds outside their own and that just the mentioning of them being "True" will be nullified. Kei also mentioned he brought back something even he doesn't know. Sana mentioned it would be of great use. The cutscene ends with Kei heading to the Detective Agency, possibly to tell the operatives about his story... "Leo Asahina: WHOA! Takanashi! You're certainly a sight for sore eyes! Shizuku-Chan was REALLY worried about you!" "Kei Takanashi: Personally, I didn't think I'd come back at all myself at some point." "Sana Chikage: Well... Now were together again, I have to ask: Takanashi, did you find any other Minders besides the ones we know?" "Kei: You know, At one point I wasn't sure if it was possible enough, but I found this kid who seemed to be able to see my MIND. I would tell my tale, but I would rather keep it under wraps for now. Shizuku can be a bit chatty about secrets you know..." "Sana: So that's that then..." "Leo: Yo, do you have anything REMOTELY interesting to say besides "Shizuku can be a bit chatty about secrets you know..."!?" "Kei: There is one other thing." "Sana: What?" "Kei: You remember the video games we play on occasion? They're just as real as this world, and even if I tell a soul in this world, nobody would believe me, and even if the rumors spread, it would be for nothing." "Leo: Aha! I knew video games had some kind of reality involved!" "Sana: Did you bring one other thing to show off?" "Kei: It's less perceivable than our MINDs, but whatever the last thing I brought back... (Kei Takanashi turns Cyan Blue) It either may, or may not be anymore useful than our MINDs or even the weapons needed to use them." "Sana: I can see it, & it might be more powerful than all of us. I wonder If you'll come with us to the next case!" "Kei: Chikage, I have to get over the error of my ways. But once I do, It'll be smooth sailing from there..." Gameplay (Square Moves) *- - TBA * - or - TBA * - - TBA * - - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA (Triangle Moves) *- - TBA *- or - TBA *- - TBA *- - TBA *- (midair) TBA *- or (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA (Circle Moves) * - - TBA * - or - TBA *- - TBA *- - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA (Throws) * - or - TBA * Stab in the Air - - An Anti-Air Throw; Kei uses his Death Scythe to impale, then force the opponent to the ground. In the air, while the opponent is impaled, when coming back to Terra Firma, the slam does more damage. *- - TBA (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) * - (Level 1): TBA * - (Level 2): TBA *- (Level 3): TBA (Theme: Mind = 0 Theme Song Full Ver. HD) Quotes & Taunts (WIP) Intros & Outros (WIP) Costumes School Uniform Default costume in MIND≒0 Profile Items Minions *Lv: 8: Shizuku *DLC: Sana *DLC: Leo Trivia *Like his game source, Kei can use his Mind as part of his arsenal, but can also suffer the same elements, also like the initial source. *This is the First crossover Kei Takanashi made an appearance in. *This character came from a JRPG that's strictly better than the other saga Zerodiv made: Class of Heroes, and is Strictly worse than Persona according to many. Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:MIND≒0 Category:DLC Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Only on Playstation Category:Manga/Anime